


Not at all

by Miss_read



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Maybe - Freeform, Oneshot, Possesiveness, Smut, kind of, let me know if you want more, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_read/pseuds/Miss_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has a thing for Darcy being his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not at all

Clint wasn’t possessive. No. Not at all. 

It wasn’t that he thought Darcy was a possession, or that he was in charge of her. 

He just liked knowing that she was _his_ just as he was _hers_.

It started when he saw her in his shirt the morning after they had sex about 3 weeks into their relationship. It was so breathtakingly beautiful that Darcy barely got out the words ‘Good Morning’ before his mouth was on hers and he was dragging her into the bedroom once again.

+

The next incident came at the 1 year mark of his relationship when he saw a small glint of silver around Darcy’s neck while she sat at her desk in the lab. He couldn’t quite catch what it was as he walked by, but it stuck in his mind until Lunch. 

Darcy never wore jewelry. She didn’t see the point of it, especially during work, so why would she be wearing what looks to be a necklace?

When they met midday like they did everyday, Clint stopped to gently tug the chain from under her shirt.  
He stared for a moment moment at the peice of metal that lay in his palm.  
“Clint?” Darcy’s voice brought him out of his revery. 

“These are my tags.” He stated softly, his thumb brushing over the engraving of his initials on one of the dog tags.  
“Yeah. I hope it’s okay that I wear them. They’re cool and it’s like having you with me while I work.” She smiled. 

Not like a collar, but Darcy wearing his name around her neck struck something in him.  
“Promise you’ll always wear these.” Clint said as he looked into her eyes “Or at least until I buy you a ring?”  
They were both achingly aware of how easily it would be for Clint to be killed on a mission, so the statement was a little heavier than they wanted to be.

Darcy took his hand from the tags and pressed a kiss to his knuckle “I promise.” 

That night, while they made love, Clints fingers kept finding the space piece of metal that rested against his girlfriend’s chest, occasionally wrapping around it. 

It wasn’t enough, he needed more. He needed a ring. 

+  
Not two days after they got engaged, Clint was sent away again. 

It was a long one, almost 3 weeks. They spoke on the phone almost every night, but it wasn’t the same as being there, holding her. He wanted to keep her close and feel the ring on her finger. 

When he came home, it was hardly minutes before they were in bed together. Clint skillfully undressed himself before attending to her clothes, pulling her shirt over her head. 

Over the years Clint had memorised every inch of Darcy’s beautiful body, so it didn’t take him long to see something new.  
It was a small, thin line just below her right breast, at the top of her abdomen that tapered to a point at one and and flared out in orderly rows at the bottom. 

“It that a tattoo?” He asked dumbly  
“Yeah.” Darcy nodded, a little breathless from the anticipation of what was to come.  
“Of an arrow?” Clint continues. 

She nods again “I was going to get your name, but that seemed tacky. But I wanted something forever, that will always remind me of you. And that’s an arrow.”  
Clints lips are on hers in an instant, kissing the breath out of her. One of his hands are lace with hers, his thumb brushing back and forth over the ring. The other was splayed across her abdomen, feeling the raised skin of the tattoo. 

That night they had what could only be described as the best sex they’d had to date. Clint’s hands were all over her, mapping out her skin while his lips pressed against the tattoo as he thrust into her. 

But Clint wasn’t possessive. 

No. 

Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick reminder that I am always open to prompts and requests! let me know what you think! xo


End file.
